teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Sniper
The Sniper is the master of long distance 'precision elimination'. Team Fortress 2 Stats Health: 125 (Weak) Attack: Instant Speed: Medium Weapons: Bolt-Action Rifle w/ Scope, Sub-Machine Gun, Kukri Upgrades: Huntsman (bow and arrow), Jarate, Razorback Tribal shield, Tribalman's Shiv Ability: Telescopic Scope, Charge Shot The Sniper is Class 8, second in the 'Support' category, and excels in long-distance attack. He is identified by his large, mirrored sunglasses, Australian 'Slouch' hat, vest, and team-colored shirt. He speaks in a thick, Australian accent, and is presumed to be a former soldier from the SASR and/or SAS. The sniper's primary weapon is his high-power, bolt-action rifle. It carries a maximum of 25 rounds, and is arguably the most powerful weapon in the game, when used properly. Its strength is Medium, at best, when not using the scope. Pressing the Special Ability key when using the rifle brings up the Rifle's scope, putting the Sniper in a state hereafter referred to as 'Zoomed In'. When Zoomed In, the rifle casts a team-colored laser wherever the rifle is pointing, and a meter next to the centre of the scope begins to fill. When it is filled, a small '100%' and electric bolt will appear, indicating the rifle's maximum power has been reached. However, if you 'Zoom Out' (lower the rifle's scope by pressing the Special Ability key again) that power is lost, and must be charged again. The advantage is that while 'Zoomed In' and at 100% power, your rifle can kill most classes in one hit if it lands in the chest or stomach area. Another advantage is that every shot that hits an enemy in the head is an automatic critical hit, and also a one-hit kill (even on the massive Heavy that has a full overcharge). The disadvantage is that the Scope hinders your view, preventing you from seeing an attack coming up behind you, which makes the Sniper a favorite target for Spies. The Sniper's secondary weapon is his SMG, or Sub-Machine Gun. It is only marginally better than a pistol in that it has automatic fire and a 25 round mag. Other than that, it is just as weak as a pistol, and even more inaccurate. It is interesting to note though, that the Sniper is the only class to have a machine gun (not counting the Heavy's minigun). The Sniper's third (tertiary) weapon is his Kukri, a type of large Nepali knife. The blade is heavy and curved forward slightly, rather than backward. Despite being a large, heavy chopping blade, the Sniper's kukri does not seem to be any stronger than the other class's melee weapons. Sniper update: His fourth weapon, the Huntsman, is easily manuverable and powerful, but it lacks the zoom capability. He has a fifth weapon, the Jarate, which is simply a jar of the sniper's urine. If used on teammates it will extinguish them from fire. When used on enemies it will reveal Spies and make any hit on them mini-crits for a short time. The sixth one is a Razorback,which seems to be a hand-carved tribal shield with a car battery attached to it. If a Spy backstabs a Sniper, the Spy will get zapped and stunned for a short period of time. The last is the Tribalman's Shiv, which is a Kukri with a jagged blade. It is weaker than a kukri, but deals bleeding damage that can reveal Spies. A Sniper's job is to find a high, isolated perch overlooking a large area, Zoom In his scope, and begin scanning the area for potential targets. A single Sniper can cover a very large area, making him a very dangerous threat to be up against. But also, a Sniper needs to be wary of enemies that have slipped past him and could be making their way to his hiding place to kill him. A Sniper also needs to be aware of the fact that potential targets can see the enemy-colored point of light cast by the rifle's laser sight. To counteract this, a Sniper can aim at a nearby obstacle, obscuring the laser from the enemy but still being able to monitor something like an enemy doorway or the Capture Point. A Spy has the best chance of taking out a Sniper. Activating their cloaking device, a Spy and slip past a Sniper's guarded area undetected, only to sneak up behind them and backstab them. Snipers can take down each other as well, but in this case, it boils down to who is the faster, better shot. Sniper Tactics First rule of a sniper: You stay behind, but not too far behind. You can be both the key to a successful defense or a successful offense. However, until you are good, you shouldn't be directly at the front line, and even then you will need teammates to take hits. At first you may find your aparrently weak close-combat ability and low health almost forces you to camp at the back, but please ignore this feeling. As you get more confident in your aim, you should strive to stay closer to the front line. In this position you will be able to take on more immediate threats to the team, give enemy spies a much harder time, and help your team much more. Second rule: Know your enemy. Nothing is more frustrating than to run around the corner, thinking you've reached the high ground to pick off those slow heavies and get gunned down by some sentry. Or to actually be sniping those heavies and a spy stabbing you in the back. Admit it, we all hate it when that happens. In short, stay alert. Dozing off will get you killed in any situation, as you have a mere 125hp. You must know your enemy, and of course, your weaponry. First off, your trustworthy sniper rifle, a beautiful weapon with a scope to zoom in and a long barrel for that accuracy. This is the weapon you would want to wield most of the time. Your SMG (Sub-Machine Gun), although weak, still packs enough punch to take out injured enemies, or enemies you've hit with an uncharged headshot and need to finish off. It is also useful for scanning for spies, as hit spies will flicker, revealing their location. It can also be a last resort against scouts that get too close, although the kukri or sniper rifle is probably a safer bet. And last, your wonderful kukri. This fine piece of weaponry is -ideal- for the close combat situations, it's not stronger, nor faster than any other but it's perfect for spies attempting to sneak behind you. Or perhaps even some hyped up kid attempting to bludgeon your head in. If crits are off, however, you're better off just going for an uncharged headshot unless you know they've been weakened. Sniping in General Sniping in general is hard, it requires skill and dedication to learn how to master those headshots. Start off by picking sniper's most favourite targets, the heavies. Get those headshots, then try to headshot little faster targets, like soldiers. And slowly move up the ranks. You must know when to shoot and when not to, where the best sniping locations are and where enemy snipers might be hiding. Do!: *Check for enemy sniper dots. *Keep an eye on your back. *Mind your health, you only have 125. *Prioritize targets. Medics and heavies first, soldiers and demos second. *Try to take down level 3 sentries. You are the second best class at removing them without assistance from your team, and do a damn good job of it. Don't go out of your way, however, and don't try and do it if your team is already there. There's nothing more frustrating than a friendly soldier running in front of you and back again, leaving you with the four sentry rockets to deal with. *Try to snipe engineers behind their sentries. See an engineer hiding behind a sentry? Just make sure the engineer's head is visible above or outside the silhouette of the sentry (even if you can see his head THROUGH the sentry, you still can't hit him as the sentry hitbox blocks it), aim a little higher than his head (head hitboxes are alarmingly big in TF2) and pull the trigger. Then simply unload one fully charged and one partially charged shot to drop the sentry. *If you spot a spy too close to you, remember that you got a bigger knife than his. Do not!: *Stay too far from the front line, or camp in one spot. Don't just stand on the 2fort balconies either; it's bad form. Consider that you can also snipe from in front of the bridge at ground level. You'll have one up on enemy snipers and the other classes of the enemy team will be without cover, while you can use the pillars of the bridge to block rockets. *Trust random team members. If some random teammate pops up without clear reason, only seeming to stand there. Don't assume he's "watching your back". Hit him with the kukri once or twice. They were probably enemy spies "watching your back" for an easy back-stab. *Go too far forward. No matter how good your aim gets, and how skilled at dodging rockets you become, you need at least one teammate in front of you. You can still die from a single rocket, pipebomb or scattergun hit. *Use 100% charged bodyshots all the time. Despite what you may think, this isn't an effective way to play sniper. Sniper is a high-risk/reward class and requires a certain degree of skill to be good at. If you're only landing bodyshots, your damage output will be incredibly low compared to all other classes. *Rush the enemy spawn point unless it's already well under siege by your team. On your own, you will most likely die due to you lack of health and the fact that the sniper doesn not have weapons suitable for mid-range combat. Even if you have the Huntsman which is a great mid-range weapon, your chances of surviving a rush to the enemy spawn is still slim. General tips: *Learn how to aim and strive for headshots until you can comfortably pull them off. You will be bad at first. Once you get used to it, you will quickly become a creditworthy sniper. *Learn how much charge you need to kill each class in one hit. A fully charged bodyshot deal 150 damage, whereas a headshot of the same charge will deal 450. For headshots, demomen need ~20% charge, pyros ~40%, soldiers ~50% and heavies need ~75% to kill. 125hp classes will die instantly unless they are overhealed. Without a headshot, you will generally need two fully charged shots to kill all but the weakest classes. *Not every target would need a headshot. If you encounter a weakened or fleeing target, don't be afraid to pick him off with an unscoped shot, your SMG, or maybe a slightly charged bodyshot. *Learn when to retreat. If you're being hammered by explosives and heavy fire, it's a good sign that you're too far forward. Fall back to cover and take out whatever was causing you problems from range. *Keep moving. Small movements left and right, moving erratically or in circles will do a world of good. You'll be harder to hit for enemy snipers, a much less desirable target for soldiers, and you'll be a harder target for spies to stab. Not only that, but if a spy is trying to sneak past, and you bump into them, you'll be able to whip out your Kukri and whack them before they can sink their knife into your back. *If fighting a moving target, mimic their movement and they'll be slower on your screen, allowing for an easier shot. *Don't stay scoped for too long. If you've missed an opportunity for a shot, suck it up and move up for a new one. Waiting around just increases your chances of being caught off-guard. *Although scouts are fast, a quick headshot will pluck them out of the air. If they've doublejumped, they can't change their momentum, so let their head fall into your crosshair and pull the trigger. If they get too close and cockily try to circlestrafe you, backpedal and strafe around them, scoping as you do this, swing your aim horizontally in their direction and fire as their head crosses the center of your screen. A tricky technique to master, but worth it for the reactions you will receive. *Know whom to stay away from. Pyros are great at setting you alight from ranges you could have sworn their flame didn't reach. If you see one coming for you either run, or if it's too late, back off and try for the headshot as you retreat. IF you manage the headshot, simply hit him with one unscoped shot to the body, a short burst of SMG, or sidestep and kukri him as he charges past. If you miss, whip out your kukri and pray for a crit, or marinate yourself with Jarate. Quotes Some of the Sniper's spoken lines in the game include: *''"Wave goodbye to yer head." '' *''"Thanks fer standin' still, wanker." '' *''"God save the Queen!" '' *''"Y'got blood on me knife, mate." '' *''"Y'best keep lying down." '' *''"Give 'em a gob-full." '' *''"That funeral's not going to be open-casket." '' *''"There ya go!" '' *''"Beauty!" '' *''"Standin' around like a bloody idiot!"'' *''"Lets have a go at it!"'' *''"Wave goodbye to your head wanker!"'' *''(By the time the jarate is thrown) "Jarate!"'' *''"Bomb's away!"'' Team Fortress Classic Tips *Become one with your sniper rifle. The sniper rifle takes a bit to master. The trick to using it is to learn to aim effectively. When you press your "Fire" button, you begin to aim. Your rifle will rise slightly and a red laser sight will appear where you're aiming. When you release the "Fire" button, the rifle fires. The longer you hold down the "Fire" button, the more damage the shot does. If you aim for a full 2 to 3 seconds before you fire the shot, you'll kill almost any class in a single hit. If the enemy is a fair distance away, use the zoom capability of the rifle by pressing your "Use Special Skill" key (right mouse button by default). *Use your sniper rifle like a rifle. Always remember that the sniper rifle is a rifle, not a pistol or shotgun. You can't just shoot from the hip. If you're running, you won't be able to fire the sniper rifle until you slow down and take aim. If you need to fire on the run, use your nailgun or auto rifle. *Aim for the head. The sniper rifle does more damage if you hit your target in the head. This damage adds to the damage created by the amount of time you aimed before firing. You'll kill anyone if you aim for a couple of seconds and hit them in the head. Another thing to note is that if you shoot them in the legs, you'll slow them down. *Avoid letting enemies get close. You're fairly weak when it comes to close combat, so don't let your enemies reach you. Find a position where they can't get to you easily. If they do get near you, don't try to kill them with the sniper rifle. Change to your nailgun or auto rifle and gun them down. You can try lobbing some grenades at them to keep them away too. *Hide your laser sight. It's a good idea to start aiming before you see your enemies so that you can build up a bit of damage before you fire at them. Since your laser sight is visible, learn to hide it in places where your enemies can't see it. *Use your auto rifle to finish them off. The auto rifle is a great weapon for finishing off targets you know are low on health. If you hit them with a well-aimed shot from your sniper rifle, it's more than likely they'll be low on health, so switch to your auto rifle and pump a few rounds into them. They'll have a hard time dodging you. Category:Classes Category:Classes Category:Team_Fortress_Games